Forum:Barroth Guide by DA BEAST!!!
Guide Made By: DA BEAST Guide for: Barroth Game: MH TRI Rank: village Weapon Type: Lance: You should have the Rhenohasta now after getting 2 strange beaks. It is crucial though that you should have a green sharpness if possible. Even though Rhenohasta will not provide this. Unfortunately, it will be hard to properly write this guide because in the city quests, you fight Gobul before Barroth. Therefore, I have not fought Barroth with the Rhenohasta, but with the Gobul lance instead. Armor: It really doesn’t matter, I am using Great Jaggi armor. Items: 1. 10 potions & 5 megas (or more). 2. 10 herbs for healing AND combining. This time, you should bring around 5 blue mushrooms so you can use them to make potions, yet also use herbs to heal if you need that little boost when he moves to the next area. You will understand further later in the guide. 3. If you want, cleansers/waterblock seeds for his mud balls, though you will learn why you shouldn’t need them later in the guide. 5. Paintballs (just bring all of them. never know what a melynx will do or how many you will need). 6. Flash-bombs if you can. 7. You should be fine with rations. 8. 20 whetstones because of hard shell and low sharpness of weapon. Guide: 1. You don’t need to gather, you can use the Moga Woods now as a more reliable source. I will make more guides using the lance. 2. He will start in the area with the mud flats. Hopefully, you have fought in the desert before and no how to use the terrain. He will start by walking towards you slowly. You SHOULD NOT paint him now, because this is the first boss you will encounter that has a powerful roar. Instead, when he does two steps (or even before then) do your shield unsheathe to block the roar. THEN paint him. 3. Now, he will probably start using a few attacks. He will most of the time just use charges. You can easily block these with your SHIELD or dodge. charges give ample start up when he lowers his head so you can realize when he is preparing to do one. He will also use an attack where he flings mud in different directions. This also gives a start up period where he leans back. UNLESS you have the rhenoplos armor, you will NOT attack. Either do several jumps back during the start up to get out of the hit zone, or shield. Only one-two mud balls will hit. Less frequently, he will bite, in which he will lean back to the right, and twist about 45 degrees to the left from where he started. This strangely has a very long range, so try to block during this time. 4. All this time though, you should be aiming for his legs. The legs are the easiest targets. Unlike before, you will mostly be using the upwards attacks, very few of the straight forward attacks, though it is fine, and very few gunshots. The gunshots are because you are normally surrounded by bnahabras, which will attack you during the charging period. You will use the charge in only two conditions, which will be explained later. The gunshot can be used when he is doing a taunt or salivating. When he is charging, it is best to just shield and turn around to attack after you block it. 5. After attacking his legs for a while, he will fall over and struggle. This is one of the two times to use your charge. If you have green sharpness (you should NEVER let your sharpness go under green in case he falls over), You have to aim for his chest, and piledrive back home. By hitting him in the chest, you are creating massive chain damage with consecutive hits, since you cannot go through him, and you just keep charging. On most occasions (unless you just sharpened a few attacks before he fell) your sharpness will fall before he gets up. Just finish the charge with a strike, and do a strikes until he gets back up. This move can be extremely effective with status elemented weapons. When he goes into rage mode, do the same thing as when you first attacked him. 6. The worst part of using a lance against a Barroth (I know right, surprising there IS a downside) is how it is nearly impossible to break his head or cut off his tail, though you can destroy mud. 7. After you do enough damage, he will start to limp. This is the only other time you can use the charge. He will walk over to the mudhole or wherever he goes to switch areas and will start to dig. Charge at him and get in as many hits as possible (you can also do this when he is just normally changing areas). 8. That’s pretty much it, there is not really that much more to say, please add more to this if you feel like I missed an attack or topic. It is hard to continue since I have mostly fought him online. Other: 1. Ignore the Jaggis. Try not to get hit by the bnahabra armor depletion ball. Now, you understand the power of the lance in MH tri. Good luck, good hunting, and may the force be with you... always. Next is Gobul Like: +0 Used: +0